Kenzie Haze
Madeline McKenzie Hayes '''(born '''Stephens; March 2, 1992), better known by her ring name Kenzie Haze, is an American professional wrestler, former dancer, and former cheerleader currently signed to Diamond International Wrestling (DIW). She is also well-known for her tenures on the American and Canadian independent circuit. Early Life Hayes was raised in Sacramento's Tahoe Park neighborhood by her mother, Julie Hayes (nee McPherson), an office administrator, and her stepfather, Robin Hayes, a physical therapist for disabled veterans. Hayes' mother and her birth father, Ellis Stephens, divorced when she was two years old, and she has only seen him sporadically in the years since. Her mother married her stepfather two years later, and she says she considers him to be her father. Her stepfather legally adopted her when she was five, and her mother legally had her last name changed around the same time. Hayes has two younger siblings, half-brother Tucker (born 2000) and half-sister Olivia (born 2005). She has dual American and Canadian citizenship through her mother, who was born in Vancouver. Hayes began cheerleading at the age of five, cheering on school and all-star teams in the years that followed. She graduated from Hiram W. Johnson High School in 2010. Hayes accepted a partial cheerleading scholarship to Portland State University and went on to graduate in 2014 with a degree in international business studies. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2010 - 2017)' Hayes began frequenting shows put on by the Pacific Wrestling Alliance (PWA), a Portland-area independent promotion, while in college. Initially, Hayes joined PWA's dance troupe, Rip City Rave, which performed before shows and during breaks. At this time, she was introduced to the audience as Madeline Hayes. In October 2010, she met veteran wrestler Kenny Drake, who operated a training facility in the city. Drake began training Hayes in June 2011. She debuted the following January under the name Lina Hayes and initially performed primarily in the Pacific Northwest because of her college commitments. After graduating in May 2014, Hayes relocated to Los Angeles, that September where she furthered her training at Hollywood Fight Club. She was also able to take bookings outside of her colloquial "comfort zone", and worked all over the United States and Canada. In November 2014, she changed her ring name to Kenzie Haze. Diamond International Wrestling (2017 - present) Haze signed with an upstart all-women's promotion, Diamond International Wrestling (DIW), in May 2017. Personal Life Hayes resides in Los Angeles' Playa del Rey neighborhood. She considers professional wrestling trainer Samantha Garza to be "like a surrogate big sister" to her. Hayes is extremely family-oriented and makes frequent trips back home to Sacramento. She is a fan of the Sacramento Kings, Golden State Warriors, San Francisco Giants, and San Francisco 49ers, all of which she jokingly says are something of a "cardinal sin" now that she lives in Southern California. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Blonde Ambition (Victory roll, flipped into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, used as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) ** Hazy Skies (Avalanche bodyscissors backflip into a back-to-back kneeling piledriver) * Signature Moves ** Air Kenzie (No-handed springboard somersault plancha) ** Baseball slide, used as a sunset flip counter ** Bridging floatover pin, sometimes used as an arm drag counter ** Bubble Breaker (Springboard kneeling facebuster) ** Diving corkscrew back elbow ** Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent, used as a back body drop counter ** Full nelson bomb, transitioned into a lotus lock ** Horizontal body avalanche ** Modified headscissors driver into the turnbuckle, to an oncoming opponent ** Multiple kick variations *** 916 (Springboard roundhouse) *** Front missile drop *** Pele ** Slingshot sitout facebuster ** Standing moonsault, sometimes preceded by a legsweep * Entrance Themes ** "Bad Decisions" by Ariana Grande (May 2017 - present) Category:1992 Births Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:American Professional Wrestlers Category:Canadian-American characters Category:Wrestlers from California Category:Dancers